User blog:Michealikruhara0110/The Future of LU and the community.
I've been thinking about all the possibilities of what may happen to LU and its many communities after the shut down. I'm going to list all the possibliities I've come up with here. 1: LU closes down as planned. The general public of LU dies completely and its people permanently migrate to other places in the Digital World like Minecraft, Roblocks, Warcraft, ect. Communities like the Wiki and Lunibook will probably suffer, many will probably leave after the shut down and new members to them will ceace. Members will probably go on to Minecraft and other games to, but will stick around in the community as well. Unfortunatly, this is probably the most likely outcome. 2: LU closes. But we, the Community of the wiki got a lucky break and were able to create our Private Server. While everyone else from LU leaves to games like Minecraft, we contunue to play LU. And a select few of us get to become Moderators and Developers, so LU can continue to grow. 2.5: (this is kinda a branch off of 2) We create our new server, and it is very sucesfull. It gains new members over time. Eventualy LEGO sees what we've done with their old creation, they realize what a mistake it was to let it go, and they reopen it with our modifications. (Ok, this is next to impossible. But its nice to dream about.) 3: LU closes in January. But eventualy LEGO decides to try the "MMO thing" again. But rather than start over they take LU, modify it slightly, and reopen it. Though this could take a few years. (Ok, this isn't all that likely either. But still nice to dream about) 4: LU closes and never reopens. After a few years LEGO thinks they can take what they learned from LU make an MMO work this time. So they start from scratch and build up a new MMO. Since they have experience and files/programs and such left over from LU, the new one takes less time to get up and running. Though this could still take a few years. '''EDIT, '''I'm adding 2 more possibilities I thought up. 5: LU closes as planned. But LEGO realizes a problem. While LU was up they made (since Sub. options are between $7.50 and $10) between 750,000 and 1,000,000 a month with 100,000 paying subscribers (minus what they has to pay to the Mods, Devs and other people who worked on LU). After LU closes, they suddenly notice the drop in profits, they suddenly think "Holy Brick, maybe closing LU wasn't such a good idea after all (No duh Sherlock)". So they quickly work to re-open LU and it only stays closed for a few months. 6: I've heard that several companies are very interested in LU's closing, and are trying to get LEGO to sell partial rights to the game to them so they can keep it up and make profits from it. 100,000 subscribers is a good starting place to with an MMO. So LEGO eventualy decides to sell it either before LU closes or soon afterwards. Worst case scenario, LU is only closed for a few months. What do you think will happen? Category:Blog posts